A week alone
by FandomCoffee
Summary: Sequel to my other story, "I can't be helped", basically it's just Bakugou and Midoriya surviving the week alone and Bakugou with gLASSES. A tiny bit of angst at points but otherwise just angry screeching from Bakugou.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugou sat in class his normal scowl remaining as Aizawa talked about math he could care less about, he wanted to get home and just relax.

It was the week after their internships and final exams so everyone was tense still, except Bakugou, he was just pissed as ever about the sports festival. Winning in a fight that didn't even count really triggered him.

He laid his head on his desk as a growl resided in the back of his throat. He was growing impatient with the lesson and just wanted it to be over so he could go home.

At some point he figured he must've fallen asleep, cause the next thing he knew he felt a hand softly shake him away.

"Kacchan it's time to go home." Bakugou nearly growled at the familiar voice of his childhood friend, he glared up at the green haired boy and watched him flinch.

"Whatever dumbass." He growled standing up, grabbing his bag.

"K-Kacchan um…I-I was meaning to a-ask you…" Midoriya said fidgeting as he looked down. Bakugou glared at him.

"I-I don't think I-I need to s-stay at your h-house anymo-"

"Shut the fuck up, your staying with me till our mom's get home." Bakugou growled, lightly punching him on top of the head.

Midoriya blinked and smiled softly, he opened his mouth to say something but instead they just heard Ochako's voice.

"Deku! Come get ice cream with us!" She yelled at him, Midoriya looked back and nodded.

"I guess I'll meet you at home then Kacchan." Midoriya said smiling softly and bowing. Bakugou clicked his tongue and walked past him towards the door.

"Aye Bakugou! Wanna come with us to eat?"

Bakugou glared to his side as he saw Kirishima waving him over.

"Like hell I would, I'm going home." He said before leaving, not bothering to give an excuse.

He walked down the hall in silence, for the past two days he had Midoriya to walk next to him on their way home, which annoyed the shit out of Bakugou when he would mumble, but he did sometimes enjoy his company.

Bakugou continued to walk till he left the school and was on his way to the train station, he pulled out his phone and looked through it.

It had been two days since Midoriya had his depression hit hard, but he was getting over it. Sure, a few panic attacks here and there but nothing Bakugou couldn't take care of.

He rubbed his head, he didn't know if it was just stress or what the hell but his headache was killing him slowly.

 _Maybe it's my contacts._

He sighed and glanced out the train window, his vision was slightly blurry.

And that's when it hit him, he hadn't changed out his monthly contacts in two months. Because the ones in his eyes were his last pair.

 _ **Fuck**_

The pain in his head wasn't going away, only increasing. He'd just have to take them out as he got home.

And wear his damn glasses the rest of the night otherwise it'd be hell.

The train soon arrived at his stop and he got off, he gritted his teeth to take his mind off the pounding in his head.

He entered his house and lowered his bag to the floor as he removed his shoes.

Rushing to the bathroom, he quickly took out his contact case and the solution. He always hated how damn stupid his eyes were, he'd be blind without his contacts or glasses to be honest.

He removed a contact and held it in his hand, it was dry and sticky, but he ignored it, sticking it back in the case along with the other.

He slipped his glasses on and glanced at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair he sighed.

His glasses were black and fairly large, a little bigger than his actual eyes, he mostly choose them because they were the first pair he saw when he wanted to get out of the eye glass store plus he would only wear them around the house.

He walked out to the living room and to his own room, changing out of his uniform and into a pair of brown shorts and a white V neck.

His footsteps echoed through the empty house as he looked at his phone, he turned backwards and flopped onto the couch over the armrest.

His glasses bounced off his face and then back on, landed a little weird seeing as they were a little to big.

He had gotten them a year ago and his prescription hadn't really changed so he could see fine, reaching onto the coffee table he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on for background noise.

Being by himself wasn't all that bad, but he hated the silence when he was alone, reminded him too much of that day when Midoriya tried to jump off the roof, when it was just them, the rain and his friend's sobs.

Bakugou had to go to therapy for a week cause his mom thought he needed it, neither Midoriya or Bakugou had told anyone it was Bakugou who had told him to jump.

Bakugou sighed, putting an earbud in his ear and playing one of his favorite songs.

The two noises in the room clashed slightly, his favorite country song blasting while the news reporter talked about All Might and Endeavor.

He looked at he TV and yawned slightly, between the extremely slow and boring school day, Midoriya's small panic attack earlier that day, and his contacts being little shits, he was worn out.

Bakugou yawned again, he turned on his side, his back facing the TV and his music still playing, switching onto the the next song in the playlist.

He closed his eyes and curled up slightly, his breathing slowing as he began to loose all consciousness, his glasses falling off his face as he began to sleep.

 **A/N: Okay imma just come right out and say it, Bakugou with glasses give me hecCI E. I don't know why I just think it's beautiful xD. Sorry that this is so late but I kinda procrastinate a lot and frickin school is a thing that exists. So I'll try to update as much as possible (** **ง •** **̀ω•́)** **ง✧** **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading as see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugou woke up what seemed only a few minutes later, but he heard someone rummaging through the kitchen.

He sat up and rubbed his head, noticing that everything around his was a blurry mess. He grabbed his glasses and put them on as a yawn escaped his mouth.

Rising to his feet, he walked over to the kitchen, his hair still a complete mess, and glanced at the green haired boy who was popping some pills in his mouth, making Bakugou freeze and his heart sink.

He literally tackled Midoriya before the boy could swallow and glared at him as he shoved him against the wall.

"The hell Deku?! You're only allowed to take them when someone is supervising!" He yelled, Midoriya stared at him in surprise and swallowed the pills, only making Bakugou even angrier.

"Deku I swear to GOD-"

"They were only vitamins, calm down Kacchan, I don't even know where you hid my antidepressants."

Bakugou stopped and looked at him as Midoriya smiled softly.

"Right…sorry." Bakugou growled as he let go of Midoriya, sitting at the table. Midoriya laughed slightly and sat next to him, raising a hand and pushing the glasses up on his face.

"Haven't seen those in a while." He said giggling lightly, Bakugou just growled at him, resisting the urge to strangle him and sighed.

He usually kept his contacts in until they were getting ready to sleep, so Bakugou normally only wore his glasses around his room.

"My contacts were being little shits so it's back to these for a while, only at home though." Bakugou said adjusting the glasses. Midoriya smiled and laughed lightly as Bakugou stood,

"I think they look nice on you Kacchan, you really should wear them more often." Midoriya said softly, resting his head on his arms.

Bakugou couldn't help but laugh as he took food out of the cupboards go make dinner.

"As if, I look like a fucking dork."

"Exactly."

Bakugou glared back at Midoriya as he laughed slightly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The smaller boy said, waving his hands back and forth as Bakugou's hands began to steam.

"That's what I thought." Bakugou growled as he looked at a box of instant curry.

"Hey Kacchan."

"What."

"You should make your homemade curry, it was always so good."

Bakugou glanced back at Midoriya who was looking at the table with a slightly saddened expression.

The blond looked down as well, Bakugou had come up with his own way of making curry when they were around 11, it was also around that time when Midoriya had begun cutting himself.

Bakugou would always deliver him the food when he had been transferred to the hospital when they first found out about his cutting problem.

Who'd think that such a great time in Bakugou's life would be the worst time of Midoriya's.

Bakugou signed, the memories that floated through his head were probably the same ones going through Midoriya's, how could he say no now?

"I'll make it tomorrow, we don't have half the stuff I need to make it." Bakugou said opening the box of instant curry.

Midoriya looked up and smiled slightly, looking back at the table.

"Thank you Kacchan…"

Bakugou simply replied in a small nod as he turned the stove on.


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys sat at the table in silence, it was comfortable and suffocating at the same time for Bakugou, he was thinking of something to say but it was Midoriya who spoke first.

"Did you finish the homework Kacchan?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his plate.

Bakugou stopped and swallowed what was in mouth.

"Homework?"

"Yeah, the stuff gave us for math practice."

"..."

"Kacchan?"

"I uh…kinda fell asleep during the lesson."

The table went silent for a minute before Midoriya burst into a small fit of laughter.

"Shut up it's not my fault! My contacts were being little shit and I was fucking tired!" He screamed at his friend. Midoriya continued to laugh.

Bakugou's hands began to steam and Midoriya wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"O-Okay okay! I'm done!" Midoriya said still laughing a little bit.

"Listen, I'll help you with the homework okay? Though, even if you did fall asleep you'd probably know more than me actually Kacchan."

Bakugou rubbed the back of his head and glanced down.

"Yeah but I only got about halfway through the lesson." Bakugou sighed, Midoriya smiled softly.

"Alright, how about this Kacchan, if I need help on the first half of the lesson you'll help me and I'll help you later."

"Why should I help you."

"W-Well because I'm helping you s-so it just sounded fair…"

Midoriya began to stutter and fidget as his first idea got shot down, Bakugou rolled his eyes and stood, taking care of his plate before walking to the entryway.

"K-Kaccha-"

"Just grabbing my bag dumbass."

Bakugou bent down and grabbed his bag, walking back and saw Midoriya grabbing his textbook and paper out of his bag.

Bakugou took a seat and pulled out his own textbook, he actually did get most of the stuff and was able to teach himself most of it, but Midoriya did look like he was struggling slightly but not too much.

They sat there once again, this time the silence between them was comfortable and Bakugou felt like he could breath.

The two ended up staying up until midnight working on the math because Midoriya didn't get half the shit.

Eventually they went to sleep, Bakugou in his room and Midoriya on the futon in the living room. That did make Bakugou slightly uneasy, seeing as the boy was by himself and if he had a panic attack Bakugou wouldn't be there right away to help.

He always shoved the thought into the back of his head and ended up sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while.

When they had woke up the next morning Bakugou was welcomed by a world of blur, he grabbed his large glasses and shoved them on his face, a yawn forming as he stretched.

Before he could even get out of bed Midoriya ran into his room, his backpack on and jacket not even buttoned, his tie looked like shit as usual.

"Kacchan we woke up late we're gonna miss the train!" He yelled quickly. Bakugou froze before swearing loudly and standing up, shoving his uniform on quickly, not even bothering with his tie like normal.

Midoriya was already opening the door by the time Bakugou got over there, shoving his phone and earbuds into his pocket roughly and sprinting out the door with his friend.

"Why the hell did you not set an alarm?!" Bakugou yelled as they sprinted to the station, Midoriya was already breathing heavily, mostly because of his large backpack, but kept his eyes forward.

"I did! I just didn't hear it this morning cause I had left my phone in the kitchen and my alarm is fairly quiet!" Midoriya yelled back, his sprint only getting faster, causing Bakugou to growl and catch up with him.

They arrived at the train station before the train had a chance to speed off without them, they sat in two open seats and breathed heavily, Bakugou felt like his head was about to explode along with his lungs.

Midoriya laughed slightly and looked at him before freezing. Bakugou glanced at him and gave him a confused look.

"The hell is that look for?" He growled.

"K-Kacchan…"

"What."

"Y-You're uh...y-you're still...w-wearing your g-glasses…" Midoriya said quietly. Bakugou froze at the word glasses.

"What." He growled, his hands beginning to steam.

"K-Kacchan no! W-We're on the the train!" Midoriya whispered as some people looked in their general direction.

Bakugou glared at the ground, he did feel his glasses slowly sliding off his face and he pushed them back up, with the huge rush this morning he must have forgotten to put his contacts in.

He felt Midoriya staring at him, he knew what his face would look like, a mixture of worry, fear and confusion.

"K-Kacchan?"

"I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it for today...or I could skip, skipping is always an option."

"Y-You're not skipping Kacchan!"

"It was a joke dumbass Deku."

Midoriya and Bakugou both kept their eyes down, the silence surrounding them suffocating once more.

Bakugou glanced at his friend as he fidgeted with his sleeves, he was borrowing one of Bakugou's spare uniform jackets since his had some blood on it and need to be washed still.

He sighed and looked down again, not having the smallest idea of what to say.

"Kacchan…I really think I should live on my own…"

"If you ask again I will fucking blow your face off."

Midoriya saw it of the corner of his eye as the smaller boy flinched and looked down. He thought he'd stop talking but he continued to speak in a shaky voice.

"I-I'm on my antidepressants now Kacchan…I'll be fine if I keep taking them…"

"But you won't be fine if you overdose to kill yourself."

"I don't cut anymore either…"

"I still have to find wherever the hell you hid that knife in your room."

"Kacchan…"

"Plus you know how to make a noose, so I'm not leaving you alone to die otherwise my Mom would end me."

Midoriya just looked at him with sad eyes, Bakugou kept his own down

"Do you really not trust me that much Kacchan?" He asked quietly, gripping his pant leg slightly.

"No I don't trust you, only because if there's something wrong you never talk to anyone about it." Bakugou sighed.

Midoriya looked down in defeat, his eyes full of sadness and something else that Bakugou just couldn't put his finger on.

Meanwhile Bakugou was just pissed beyond imagination, the fact that he and Midoriya were having this conversation again, his head hurt like hell still, and plus he was wearing his glasses so it all just really pissed him off.

 _This is gonna be one hell of a fucking day._


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy shit what are you wearing Bakugou?!" Kirishima was the first one to take notice of Bakugou's slightly oversized glasses, and because of the sudden outburst the entire class was staring at him.

Bakugou didn't say anything, he simply punched Kirishima in the side of the face and walked to his desk and plopping down. He wasn't in the mood today to deal with any of his classmate's dumb shit, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Kacchan, you can't just punch someone cause they want to know what you're wearing."

Bakugou glanced back at the freckled teen who sat behind him, he wore a brave face but Bakugou could see the slight hint of fear in his eyes.

The blond growled and looked forward again, it wasn't like he had hurt Kirishima, if anything Bakugou's fist was still stinging because of how fast the red-head had activated his quirk to protect himself.

"I only punched him cause he pissed me off." Bakugou said putting his elbow on Midoriya's desk and resting his chin in his palm. Midoriya seemed slightly surprised by the calm way his friend was sitting on his desk but smiled softly, his eyes lightening.

"Still no reason to punch someone." Midoriya said laughing softly and covering his mouth to block the laughter a little.

Bakugou looked at him with half lidded eyes, he clenched his pant leg with the hand that didn't hold his chin when he saw the bandages around Midoriya's neck. He averted his gaze quickly, fast enough for Midoriya to take notice apparently.

The green haired boy quickly averted his own gaze, putting a hand up to his neck.

The two had never told anyone in the class what happened, Midoriya didn't want anyone to know about his depression or suicidal tendencies. But other than them, All Might of course knew, he was the one to call Midoriya's mother. He hadn't said anything about the suicide attempt, just that Midoriya had been off lately and the boy had claimed it was cause he had run out of medication and his mother was gone. Todoroki had also sworn to not tell anyone, though he was constantly checking up on the two.

Midoriya kept his eyes down on his desk, Ochako had been so worried when they were at school the next day. Midoriya had lied and said that it was simply and villain attack and his house was nearly torn to shreds while he was trying to protect bystanders, but instead he got majorly injured.

But all of that seemed to blow over and the main thing everyone focused on was Bakugou's glasses.

"So Bakugou have you always worn glasses and I'm just that dense, or is this like a new thing?" Kaminari asked rubbing the back of his head. Bakugou growled and kept his eyes glued to his desk, even though his glasses were slipping off his face lightly.

"Ka-Kacchan has had glasses since we were little...around when we were...um...how old were we Kacchan?"

Midoriya asked looking at his friend. Bakugou sighed angrily and rubbed the temples on the left side of his face.

"We were five dumbass." He growled glaring back at him. Midoriya flinched and looked down quickly.

"Wow! You eyes suck that much Bakugou? Damn sucks to be you" Kirishima laughed, only earning a much expected punch in the face from Bakugou.

"Shut the hell up. It's my dumbass dad's genes." He mumbled resting his head on his arms.

Midoriya glanced up at him and then down again. He fumbled with his sleeve, not really paying attention till his wrist stung and he winced.

He glanced down and saw he had worked his way under his sleeve and the bandages that covered his entire arm, opening one of the cuts under his wrist.

Midoriya froze and felt himself beginning to panic, it was already bleeding pretty heavy and soaking through the bandage.

 _Shit shit shit shit I messed up shit God Dammit Izuku why can't you just do something right for once you fucking dumbass!_

Midoriya glanced up and saw Bakugou laying his head on his arms, eyes closed. He was most likely asleep, having stayed up till midnight and knowing him another hour or two on his phone he was probably worn out. He didn't want to go bother Todoroki either, he probably already traumatized the poor boy enough.

So he did what he did best, stood up and silently excused himself to take care of it.

As he made his way to the bathroom he felt the blood almost soaking through his shirt, so he took large steps to run slightly, making his way there and locking himself in a stall.

Taking off his shirt, he looked at his arm.

It was covered in clean bandages from the shoulder down, well used to be clean. His wrist was soaked through with blood as he unraveled the bloodied bandage.

He looked at his wrist and saw about three cuts open that were criss crossed over each other, making it look like one huge bloody mess. Midoriya stared at it for a minute before he began to go into full blown panic mode.

"O-Oh God…oh God Kacchan is going t-to kill me…"

His eyes began to burn as they brimmed with tears, he began to tremble as he slumped down onto his knees, the soreness from all of the cuts on his thighs screaming at him while he stared at his wrist.

He shakily grabbed toilet paper and pressed down on the cut fiercely, gritting his teeth while attempting to ignore the burning sensation in his arm.

Midoriya took a shaky breath and looked down, he couldn't believe this was happening.

He had just gotten covered in fresh bandages yesterday, seeing as they didn't have time to change them that morning. His stomach was covered in them, sealing the cuts on his sides while his had bandages on both shoulders going down his entire arms. Those were easy to cover up but...the thick ones on his neck were the reason him and Bakugou had to come up with a wild story.

Midoriya was always worried someone would rip the bandages off and see the several small cuts on his neck, along with the larger ones when he was sure he wanted to die. But now...he just wanted someone to be next to him.

He realized his was alone and he began to panic again. His breath racing as he trembled.

 _No...no not now please God…_

Midoriya knew what was happening, his heart wouldn't stop racing, his chest ached horribly and it was becoming more and more difficult to breath.

He was having another panic attack.

But this time Bakugou wasn't there to snap him out of it or tug him away from the rest of his friends to comfort him and make him calm down.

Midoriya held his head tightly, the fact that his wrist was also bleeding didn't help whatsoever.

"I'm gonna die...I'm gonna fucking die…"

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, not wanting to start screaming like last time so he tried to get through it.

 _Deep breaths Izuku, just try and calm down._

Midoriya kept repeating that in his head, though his brain was doing otherwise, not calming down at all.

He gripped his green locks tightly and pulled on them, pain shooting through his scalp and making his head ache even more than it already did.

Midoriya sat there, getting his breathing and brain under control. It was only about 20 minutes later when he did finally calm down slightly, his head ached along with his wrist. He washed off his face with the cool water of the sink, his eyes still puffy and red from crying so much.

 _Kacchan is gonna be really mad…_


End file.
